In recent years, a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) display has been proposed as a display device in which mechanical shutters are used. For example, Patent Document 1 shown below discloses a transmission type MEMS display. In this MEMS display, a plurality of shutter portions formed with MEMS are arrayed in matrix, corresponding to pixels on a first substrate that includes thin film transistors (hereinafter referred to as TFTs as well). In a light-shielding film laminated on a first substrate side of a second substrate, a plurality of openings are provided that are arrayed in matrix so as to correspond to the pixels, respectively. When the shutter portions move, the openings are opened/closed, which cause light from a backlight unit to be transmitted toward the display surface or to be blocked.